Simon el rey
by nightmare killer
Summary: Tras un ligero accidente, la vida algunas personas en Ooo empezaran a cambiar. Viejos amigos se reencontrarán y nuevas amistades nacerán en personas que antes se creían incompatibles. Todo esto mientras un hombre intenta recuperar lo poco que le queda en un mundo al que tratará de pertenecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as. Hace mucho tiempo que quería subir un fic sobre esta serie, pero tras mucha indecisión he aquí mi pequeño aporte a esta comunidad (espero que sea para bien). Hace mucho leí un web comic en devianart, no recuerdo si tenía que ver con esta serie o no, pero lo poco que recuerdo de ese comic me bastó para inspirarme en este fic.**

**Hora de aventura, sus personajes y todo el concepto del mismo no me pertenecen y este fic es solo por pura diversión sin ánimos de lucro (insertar aquí más cosas de derechos de autor). Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>—Al fin, ¡Lo he conseguido! —exclamó la dulce princesa, mientras sostenía un contenedor con un liquido rosa en su interior. Era la culminación de varios fastidiosos y repetitivos fracasos.<p>

Contempló su creación con una gran sonrisa, a medida que luchaba por mantener sus parpados constantemente abiertos. No sabía si habían pasado días o semanas desde que empezó a trabajar en un nuevo y ambicioso proyecto, pero todas esas horas y horas de trabajo, trazando ecuaciones en una pizarra repleta de tiza, dando forma a complejas ecuaciones y formas, habían dado frutos.

Todo su esfuerzo se resumía a ese líquido rosa. Colocó con mucho cuidado el contenedor en una mesa y lo tapó con un corcho. Conociendo la suerte que poseía al realizar experimentos, tarde o temprano algo pasaría y su creación correría un extremo peligro si no tomaba las precauciones adecuadas.

Miró detenidamente el líquido rosa por unos instantes —solo un poco más— dijo, a medida que sus ojos parecían cerrarse en cualquier momento, pero no podía permitirlo. No cuando estaba tan cerca.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué tardaran tanto? —Se preguntó Bonnibel, mientras miraba constantemente un reloj —ya deberían estar aquí.<p>

Aunque ya sabía que Finn y Jake solían tardar algunos minutos cuando eran llamados, el tener que esperar para poder utilizar su invento la hacía perder poco a poco la paciencia. Volvió a mirar el reloj y la puerta a la espera de que ambos aparecieran de repente, sin percatarse o preocuparse por llegar tarde.

—Hola, hola dulce princesa —cantó el rey helado, entrado por una ventana —¿me extrañaste? Porque yo creo que sí.

—En primera, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Acaso no entiendes que no puedes entrar a mí laboratorio —exclamó Bonnibel, intentado no perder los estribos ante el rey helado —¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te extrañaba? ¡Qué no vez que me vuelves loca!

La expresión del anciano cambio de una alegre e hiperactiva a una seria, mientras intentaba comprender lo que la dulce princesa intentaba decirle. Miró el rostro de la joven por unos momentos— oh, ya veo —dijo, llegando a una rápida conclusión— solo estas de mal humor por falta de sueño. Ven, yo te guió a tu camita y te contaré tantos cuentos hasta que te duermas… y de paso te daré un beso de buenas noches.

El rey helado flotó hasta la espalda de la dulce princesa y la tomó por los hombros, a medida que intentaba llevarla hasta su habitación. Pronto la princesa tomó el control y alejó al anciano de ella con sus manos.

—Lo siento, pero dormir es algo que no puedo hacer. ¿Ves esa cosa de ahí? —Bonnibel señaló el líquido rosa puesto sobre una mesa. Sin percatarse del grave error que estaba cometiendo— eso va a ayudarme en algo muy importante y por nada del mundo debo quitarle la vista de… espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Tanto por esta cosita? —Los ojos de la dulce princesa se abrieron como platos al momento de ver como el rey helado tomaba el recipiente y lo ojeaba con curiosidad— No hay ningún problema, solo pongamos atrabajar este bebe y… que raro, el corcho no sale.

Bonnilbel corrió hasta el anciano tan rápido como podía. Extendió sus manos en un intento de arrebatarle su invento de las manos rey helado, pero éste se elevó hasta el techo para impedir que lo alcanzara.

Dulce princesa salto tantas veces como pudo, pero fue imposible llegar hasta donde estaba el rey helado. Miró cada vez más preocupada su obra, a medida que el anciano utilizaba sus dientes en un intento por dejar salir el corcho— ¡Eureka! —Gritó, una vez que logro abrir el recipiente— Ahora princesa, se una buena niña y di "ah" para beber tu medicina.

La peli rosada se llevo una mano a la cara al oír ese comentario. Todo su esfuerzo pendía de lo siguiente que fuera a hacer y decir— viejo torpe, eso no es para beber. ¿Ves esa máquina de ahí? —señalo una gran máquina tan grande que podía caber una o más personas.

La máquina tenía un cilindro que podía partirse temporalmente en dos para permitir que alguien se introdujera. A los lados tenía un serie de maquinas pintadas de azul, con botones, pantallas y otras cosas luminosas de distintos colores.

El rey helado, aún en el techo, intentó entender cómo o para qué pudiera llegar a servir esta máquina, pero perdió el interés tan rápido como su entrada al castillo. Bonnibel esperó a que el anciano pudiera recapacitar, pero por lo visto no había dado progreso alguno. Esperaba que al menos no hubiera empeorado la situación más de lo que estaba.

—Así que lo que hay que hacer es darle a esa cosa de beber esto —Dulce princesa volvió a golpear su cara tras escuchar esto. Las cosas difícilmente podían ponerse peor de lo que ya estaban— Pues si ese es el caso, solo hay que darle a este pequeñín su biberón y ya está.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Bonnibel— Esta máquina solo puede ser controlada por alguien desde afuera. Ya llame a Finn y a Jake para que me ayuden con eso. Yo necesito de alguien que sea responsable y preste atención a lo que se les dice.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo soy igual de responsable y presto tanta atención como ellos —La princesa exhalo frustrada, pues las palabras del rey helado eran casi acertadas— en todo caso ¿qué es o qué hace esta cosa?

—No puedo darte muchos detalles. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que solo basta con apretar unos botones, estos y estos, y cuando yo esté dentro, hay que verter ese liquido aquí —La princesa señaló un agujero que estaba al lado del cilindro. Luego, en su emoción, empezó a explicar la función de cada botón de la maquina. Aunque todo sonaba tan complejo para el anciano, al final todo era "aprueba de tontos"— pero te conozco lo suficiente como para no confiar en ti.

—Ah, ya entiendo… ¡Es una bañera súper potente! —exclamó el rey helado al mismo tiempo que dejaba el recipiente en la mesa.

—Espera ¿qué te hace creer que esto es una bañera? —Para este punto Bonnibel ya había perdido la poca paciencia que solía tenerle al anciano. Y eso ya era mucho decir cuando se trataba del rey helado.

—Bueno, veras… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Ah, sí. Mira —el rey helado tomó una mosca que traía dentro de su barba y la dejó ir en dirección a la dulce princesa. Ésta fue acercándose poco a poco hasta estar sobre la cabeza de la princesa y de pronto… cayó en picada al suelo— ¿vez? Esa mosca había olido cosas peores, como a Gunter, por ejemplo. Así que, en palabras suaves y que no hieran… ¡Apestas peor que un chiquero! ¡Báñate, cochinota!

Dulce princesa no podía creer que eso fuera cierto. Tomó una parte de su vestido y la olfateo por unos momentos— ¡Es cierto, apesto! —Exclamó al mismo tiempo que trataba de no vomitar— no puedo probar mi experimento oliendo así. Rey helado, no toques nada, no hagas y ¡no juegues con mi creación!

—Bien, al cabo que ni quería utilizar tu súper bañera —reprochó el anciano, sintiéndose ofendido. Por unos momentos le parecía que la princesa pensaba que él era una persona descuidada. Pero él no lo era, así que no había ningún problema. Ya habría tiempo para aceptar sus disculpas en una futura cita. El rey helado siguió con la mirada a la princesa hasta que atravesó la puerta.

A los pocos minutos el aburrimiento era abrumador. Ya había olvidado por completo a que había venido, pero podría jurar que tenía que ver con alguna princesa volviéndole a rogar que saliera con él en una cita— En fin —dijo y con su magia empezó a volar por toda la habitación.

Meditó por unos momentos a cual de todas las princesas tendría que aceptar la proposición de matrimonio. Era una lástima, tantas princesas, pero solo uno como él. De verdad esperaba que supieran perdonarlo si sólo podía elegir a una de ellas. ¿Pero a cuál?

Sus pensamientos, y nauseas por girar tanto, fueron interrumpidos al oír la puerta abrirse de golpe— Ya era hora, prince… Ah, eres tú —El rey helado había esperado a dulce princesa, pero en su lugar fue Jake el perro quien había entrado— Bien, toma asiento y espera tu turno a usar la súper bañera… Apropósito, donde está el otro. Ya sabes, el que siempre te acompaña.

—Dulce princesa nos llamo a Finn y a mí, pero no nos dijo para qué —respondió Jake, tomando posición de combate y ponía una cara amenazadora al anciano— Finn fue a intentar arreglar las cosas con la princesa flama. Pero descuida anciano, que conmigo sobra y basta. ¿Cómo la ves?

—¡Espera! Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto, es esa súper bañera —Aunque el rey helado intentó excusarte tan rápido como pudo, Jake ya se había estirado y empezado a encestarle una buena cantidad de golpes hasta hacer caer al anciano.

Jake no sabía de lo que estaba hablando el rey helado o por qué al fin estaba tan quieto. Aunque dejó de golpearlo se mantuvo alerta por si algo pasaba— A ver, a ver. ¡Explícame que es eso de una bañera!

—Veras, la princesa no lo ha dicho aún, pero es obvio que ha estado esperando todo este tiempo para pedirme tener una cita con ella —Jake trató de mantener su concentración tras escuchar esto— Pero el problema es que ella es muy tímida, así que construyó esta bañera para poder estar presentable cuando finalmente me declare su amor. Que dulce, que bueno que se haya molestado. Hoy apestaba.

—Digamos que eso es cierto y que tal vez, y solo tal vez, dulce princesa se volvió ciega y tonta ¿Cómo sabes que es una bañera? —Jake definitivamente no podía creer una sola palabra que saliera del rey helado, pero debía admitir que a veces dulce princesa tenía las ideas más locas que pudiera imaginar.

—Una súper bañera —corrigió el anciano— Ella me explicó que hay que poner esa cosa rosa y apretar unos botones. Ven te muestro.

Jake miró como el anciano tomaba el contenedor rosa y lo vertía poco a poco en la maquina. Justo cuando él se introdujo en la maquina, Jake ya estaba lleno de dudas— No creo que a ella le guste que juegues con sus cosas.

El rey helado hizo un bufido ante este comentario— Relájate hombre, o perro, es solo una bañera, ¡Una súper bañera! No creo que a ella le moleste que tome un baño.

—O un súper baño —Agregó Jake antes de seguir las ordenes del rey helado. A diferencia de otras veces, y creyendo ciegamente que Bonnibel querría una cita con él si memorizaba los pasos para usar la maquina, fue indicando correctamente como usar la maquina.

De pronto todo el laboratorio empezó a llenarse de un ruido tan fuerte como para hacer que Jake se tapara los oídos con mucha fuerza. A través del cilindro pudo notar como el rey helado empezó a quitarse parte de su ropa, bueno, su túnica y parecía que empezaba a cantar. Jake agradeció que la maquina hiciera tanto ruido como para acallar el canto del rey helado.

A los pocos segundos, Bonnibel llegó con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabello aún mojado, gritando palabras que Jake no podía escuchar por el ruido. Bonnibel notó que Jake no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía e intentó apagar la maquina por su propia cuenta, pero ya estaba en pleno funcionamiento y detenerla ahora sería peligroso para quien estuviera ahí dentro.

Jake notó que la princesa le hacía señas para que ambos salieran del laboratorio. Ambos caminaron hasta un lugar donde el ruido era apenas audible, así sabrían cuando acabaría el proceso.

—¡Jake! ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿En que estaban pensando tu y Finn? Por cierto ¿Dónde está Finn? —Debido a la niebla rosa que se estaba formando dentro del cilindro, dulce princesa empezó a temer lo peor. ¿Y si era Finn quien estaba dentro?

—Tú relájate, es una larga historia. Pero acortándola un poco, él está bien —dijo Jake, con completa calma, a diferencia de la princesa, que sufría un ataque de nervios.

Aún así, él no sabía si debía estar preocupado, si el regaño sería solo para él, en caso de que el rey helado saliera volando, si debía estar preocupado por su amigo o debía cubrir a la princesa debido a que varios guardias empezaron a reunirse ante el estruendo. Opto por hacer esto último y estiró su cuerpo para crear una barrera entre ella y los soldados.

—Gracias —dijo Bonnibel sintiéndose avergonzada. Sólo hasta ese momento había notado que ni siquiera traía una toalla para el cabello y la toalla que cubriera su cuerpo se le hubiera caído si hubiera continuado corriendo.

El tiempo pasó y pronto ambos pudieron entrar a ver el estado en que se encontraba el rey helado, o lo que pudiera quedar de él. Bonninel notó como una persona estaba acostado en medio de la maquina. Pero él no era el rey helado ¿o sí?

No lo sabía con exactitud pues ahora él era literalmente irreconocible— Jake, ayúdame a llevarlo con la doctora princesa.

Bonnibel sabía que los magos podían vivir durante muchos años, siglos o hasta milenios, esperaba que ese fuera el caso del rey helado. De ser así, cuantos años tenía, cien, trescientos, esperaba que fueran más de quinientos, porque sino…

Nunca debió dejarlo solo, ella sabía eso. ¡Se trataba del rey helado! No era una mala persona… solo molesta. Tras un par de horas la princesa doctora salió de la sala de observaciones. Su expresión no demostraba buenas o malas noticias.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto Bonnibel, nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendría que preguntar por el estado del rey helado.

La princesa doctora se llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensando en cómo explicar lo que le estaba pasando al rey helado— será mejor que lo veas por ti misma —Al final, no supo cómo explicarlo.

Los tres vieron al rey helado con una cara de asombro y con sus bocas abiertas, nuevamente la doctora princesa estaba más que sorprendida por lo que le había pasado a ese anciano. La pregunta era: ¿esto es bueno o malo?

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que ya todos saben lo que le está pasando a nuestro rey helado y sino... siempre podrán saberlo hasta el próximo capitulo. Como es la primera vez que subo algo de esta serie, créanme que aun tengo mis dudas sobre el camino que este fic tomará, por lo que no les aseguro que actualice pronto.<strong>

**Por ahora ya tienen una ligera idea sobre su trama y los posibles arcos argumentales que tomará.**

**En fin. Qué me dicen ¿les gusto? ¿fue aburrido? ¿largo? ¿corto? Espero que no lo segundo. Como siempre, el que se den la molestia dejar un comentario será bien ****recibido. Hasta la proxima... sea cuando sea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Finalmente! He aquí el capitulo dos. Pese a que me sentía muy insegura sobre continuar o no este fic, la buena acogida que tuvo el capitulo anterior (que por cierto, ya arregle ciertas fallas ortográficas) eso sin duda me dio los ánimos que necesitaba para continuar con la historia a un ritmo más rápido... Es enserio, por poco y borro el fic si no fuera por ustedes, chicos.**

**Ciertas aclaraciones: Para este fic no se toma en cuenta los sucesos del capitulo "Betty", esto para permitirme jugar más con la historia de Simon.**

****Espero que disfruten de la lectura y lamento cualquier error ortográfico que pudiera haber, créanme que aunque intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, siempre se me termina escapando algún fallo o dos.****

* * *

><p>Dulce princesa se dejó caer en una silla tras confirmar que el rey helado había utilizado toda su poción. Siempre podía crear más, pero tomaría tiempo y el cansancio que sentía no la ayudaba en lo absoluto. Miró por unos momentos el contenedor, esperando que hubiera siquiera un poco para poder utilizarlo, pero el rey helado lo había vaciado por completo. Simplemente no quería creer lo que había pasado.<p>

—No te lo tomes tan mal, princesa —Jake había esperado a terminar el ligero desorden que se había creado dentro de la máquina para hablar con Bonnibel, quien se veía muy pesimista— Si lo que quieres es una bañera, Finn y yo podemos construirte una más bonita.

—Jake, eso no es una bañera. Veras, hace mucho descubrí por accidente algo horrible —Bonnibel había hecho un sobre esfuerzo por no golpear su cara su mano. Ella tomó uno de sus cabellos y lo puso dentro de un microscopio— ¡descubrí una cana!

—Pero princesa, tú tienes como un chillón de años y no pareces tener más de veinte —Jake dejó algo de polvo dentro de un basurero y se dirigió al microscopio. Luego de que dulce princesa aumentara el Zoom a nivel atómico Jake pudo notar una minúscula parte blanca- Santa cachucha, es cierto.

—¡Seré el hazmerreír de la próxima reunión de princesas si enteran de que estoy envejeciendo!—Bonnibel aún recordaba con horror el día en que vio ese pequeño cabello descolorido. Al principio pensó que todo era algún error, pero pronto empezó a notar que incluso sus ojos empezaban presentar señales de envejecimiento.

A partir de eso se empeñó en crear algo para poder revenir el proceso de envejecimiento, pero solo había creado cremas y algunos tintes que la ocultaban o la retrasaban. Para colmo, si repetía un proceso como el incidente del Linch, lo más probable es que terminara perdiendo sus recuerdos… y sería todo un problema si alguien más loco que limón agrio tomará el castillo.

—Ya, ya, princesa —Jake abrazó a Bonnibel al notar que ésta estaba al borde de las lágrimas— míralo de este modo. Al menos las cosas ya no pueden ser peores de las que ya son… a menos que ocurra algo así como que el rey helado despierte y lo primero que haga sea raptar a alguna princesa.

—¡princesa, el rey helado ha escapado y raptado a la princesa doctora —Dijo uno de los guardias de Bonnibel, mientras atravesaba el laboratorio hasta donde se encontraba Jake y dulce princesa— intentamos detenerlo, pero fue en vano.

—Rayos, ahora recuerdo porque debo mantener mi boca cerrada en momentos como estos —dijo Jake, odiando que nunca acertaba cuando decía que del cielo iba a llover sándwiches— ¡Y de pronto llueve al menos un sándwich! —Gritó, yendo directo a la ventana, esperanzado con que esta vez se le cumpliera su deseo, sin éxito.

Mientras tanto, Bonnibel había terminado de oír al guardia. Tal parecía que el rey helado no había recuperado sus poderes —Jake, ve a la entrada del castillo. Lo más seguro es que cuando llegue ahí, él esté muy cansado —Jake asintió con la cabeza y empezó a estirarse por la ventana hasta llegar al suelo, de esta manera, él podría llegar con mayor rapidez al anciano.

* * *

><p>Simon abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando que los rayos del sol no lo lastimaran, pero no sintió ninguna clase de ardor. Una de las ventanas de la extraña habitación, que por lo visto era alguna especie de hospital, le mostró un amplio paisaje. A su alrededor notó las casas, los árboles, montañas y… ¿el sol?<p>

Si había tantas casas hasta donde alcanzara la vista, significa que lograron haber humanos que sobrevivieron a la guerra y a sus secuelas. Desde la guerra, nunca había visto un atardecer que permitiera una vista tan perfecta de la puesta del sol.

Miró sus manos por unos momentos, eran morenas, además, ya no tenía la larga barba blanca y su cabello era corto— Entonces, por fin ¡soy libre! —Gritó, apenas conteniendo la emoción. Un par de lágrimas fueron bajando por su rostro cuando al fin fue aceptando el hecho de que la corona ya no lo controlaba, ni siquiera podía oír sus molestos susurros, tentándolo a usarla todo el tiempo.

—Veo que ya estás despierto —Simon escuchó la vos de una mujer, pero no volteó su cabeza para verla, pues aún estaba en shock por descubrir su libertad— han pasado algunas horas desde que te desmayaste ¿quieres algo de comer?

—La verdad es que no tengo dinero con el que pagar por sus atenciones, señorita— Aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre, no tenía dinero con el que pagar la comida y dudaba mucho de que la corona le hubiera conseguido algún tipo de trabajo— Pero, si me permite, puedo trabajar limpiando platos, lavando ropa o barriendo y trapeando.

La princesa doctora vio extrañada al rey helado. Casi parecía que el hombre frente a ella no era el mismo loco que la había secuestrado en repetidas ocasiones, junto a otras princesas —Lo que sea que el nuevo invento de Bonnibel te haya hecho, tal parece que te devolvió más de un tornillo a esa cabeza tuya. Por cierto, ya le dije a mentita que te trajera la cena.

La princesa utilizó uno de los lapiceros para golpear, juguetonamente, la cabeza del rey helado, pensando que él en verdad estaba bromeando —señorita, ya le dije, yo no tengo dinero con el que… —Y justo en ese momento Simon elevó su cabeza para ver a la mujer con la que estuvo hablando todo ese tiempo. De algún modo, logró reprimir un grito de sorpresa al notar que el color de piel de la mujer era de un color que nunca había visto en otro humano.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que al haber una guerra nuclear, ningún humano hubiera sobrevivido sin sufrir alguna consecuencia, como alteraciones de color de piel. Ya habiendo visto cosas peores, no le tomó mucha importancia a este hecho, simplemente la vio con naturalidad.

Mientras la princesa doctora empezaba a preguntarle a Simon sobre cómo se sentía, esperando la llegada de Mentita, poco a poco se fueron desviando en múltiples conversaciones, la mayoría trataban sobre ciencias y cosas por el estilo. Durante unos minutos, la princesa doctora no se había percatado que por primera vez estaba sosteniendo una plática coherente con el rey helado.

De alguna manera, ambos habían terminado en una competencia de retos sobre ciencia y medicina. Esto ayudo a Simon a enterarse de nuevas y extrañas enfermedades que habían llegado al mundo. Para la princesa doctora, por su parte, lo que primero empezó como una pérdida de tiempo, fue convirtiéndose en un juego muy divertido.

Primero habían empezado con cosas fáciles, como nombrando los nombres de los huesos que ellos fueran señalando. El nombre científico de algunos animales y el resultado de mesclar ciertos átomos.

Simon logró sorprender a la princesa doctora al principio, pero luego, ella fue nombrando criaturas que él desconocía. No quería perder contra ella, pero sabía que al paso al que iban, no habría forma de que siquiera pudiera empatar con contra ella. Miró por unos momentos a su alrededor, buscando cual sería el siguiente reto… y entonces lo vio.

—Muy bien, señorita —Dijo Simon, en un tono decidido— ¿Qué tal un reto final? El todo por el todo.

—Bien, "rey doctor", tiene mi atención— La princesa doctora aún tenía sus dudas sobre cuál sería el reto esta ó por unos momentos si aceptaba o no su propuesta para adelantarse a lo que sea que fuera a proponer y así tener una ligera ventaja sobre él—acepto.

—Muy bien, pero primero, hagámoslo interesante —la princesa doctora puso sus manos sobre su cintura al oír esto. No importaba si ahora era casi un genio, le daría bofetada si mencionaba la palabra matrimonio— el ganador invita la cena del otro —Simon esperó unos momentos a que ella respondiera, pero parecía que eso nunca pasaría— vamos, señorita, solo es una cena del hospital ¿no me digas que le temes a un poco de comida deshidratada y "jugo de agua"?

Cierto, la comida que se le suele dar a los pacientes no siempre era la mejor, aún en el dulce reino —de acuerdo, rey helado ¿Cuál es el reto? —dijo la princesa doctora, una vez que no vio malas intenciones en él— por cierto, llámame doctora o princesa doctora, "señorita" me hace sentir más vieja.

—¡Perfecto! —Simon sonrió de oreja a oreja —Una carrera. Quien diga toda la tabla periódica, en orden, gana. Sé que esto es menos formal, pero, ¿puede llamarme Simon? Me siento extraño que me llame rey, princesa.

La doctora princesa sonrió maquiavélicamente al escuchar cual sería el reto, tenía que admitir que estaba muy desilusionada, pues por unos momentos se había imaginado un reto aún más grande—acepto el reto, solo si lo hacemos más interesante —sin duda, su sonrisa hubiera crecido aún más si su boca se lo hubiera permitido, pero esto no intimido a Simon, quien estaba decidido a ganar— hay que decir la tabla periódica… al revés.

La sonrisa de Simon se desvaneció al instante. Para él, decir toda la tabla periódica al revés no era más que un deporte, un juego de niños pero ¿desde cuándo no lo hacía?— Temo que estoy un poco oxidado, princesa ¿puedo ver la tabla unos momentos?

La princesa doctora tomó una tabla que estaba en una pared, pero se detuvo unos momentos antes de entregársela a Simon—te doy treinta segundos, si pasas un solo segundo pierdes —dijo, sin dejar de ensanchar su sonrisa— tómalo o déjalo.

Simon tomó la tabla y empezó a memorizarla desde el final. Lo primero que notó es que ahora tenía un nuevo orden y otros átomos. Simon agradeció que tuviera buena memoria, porque de lo contrario estaría en problemas. La princesa doctora fue contando los segundos y, acabado los treinta, la tabla cayó en la cama en la que se encontraba Simon, al mismo tiempo que él y la princesa empezaron con el reto.

Los dos hablaban tan rápido como podían, a medida que poco a poco se iban quedando sin aire. Para este punto, a la princesa no le importaba si tal vez se estaba comportando de una manera inmadura por aceptar y proponer retos tontos, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo. El rey helado, no, Simon no era el típico doctor o científico obsesionado hasta la medula con las reglas de etiqueta.

Al final, la princesa doctora se dejó caer en una cama cercana a la Simon, mientras recuperaba el aliento —¡Si, gane! —escuchó gritar a Simon desde su cama. Quería pedir la revancha, pero sus pulmones se lo impidieron. Por lo visto, ella también estaba un poco oxidada.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y un hombre de baja estatura entró con una gran bandeja de comida– Su comida, señor –dijo Mentita, evitando no enojarse por tener que tratar bien al hombre que secuestro a su princesa en más de una ocasión.

La comida consistía en un poco de carne, algo de fruta y un poco de tomate y repollo picado. Sin embargo, Simon sólo se quedo observando el plato de comida y a Mentita, sin probar un solo bocado. La doctora princesa creyó que se debía a que Simon esperaba que le diera de comer en la boca, por haber ganado la apuesta.

Tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor para empezar partir la carne—una apuesta es una apuesta, ahora, abre grande —Simon se cubrió la boca, mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Nuevamente esto era algo muy impropio del rey helado, pero la doctora princesa ya no le prestaba importancia a estas cosas. Sólo vio una oportunidad para tener su revancha— oh, pero una apuesta es una apuesta —dijo, intentando alimentar a Simon ella misma.

Él intentó forcejear para no ser alimentado como un niño, pero esto no impidió que la princesa se detuviera. No fue sino hasta que Mentita hizo algunos sonidos con la boca para llamar la atención de ambos que se dieron cuenta de que estaban actuando como niños. Ahora era el turno de la princesa de tener el mismo tono de rojo que su paciente en toda la cara.

Pero para Simon, quien por primera vez veía a alguien que se veía menos humano que la princesa doctora, fue toda una pesadilla. Lo único que podía recordar eran los monstruos que lo perseguían a él y a… Marcy— ¿Dónde está Marcy? —Gritó, pero obviamente esto no lo sabía el pobre sirviente. Pero lo que sí sabía eran dos cosas; que esto no acabaría bien y que le iba a doler.

Tal como se lo imagino, Simon tomó a Mentita y empojó contra una ventana. La doctora princesa apenas y tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pero por desgracia, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como Simon terminaba por arrojar al sirviente por la venta. Con suerte la caída no fue tan grave, sólo terriblemente dolorosa.

Ante el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose, algunos guardias llegaron a ver que estaba ocurriendo, pero estos fueron noqueados por Simon casi al instante de entrar. Su mente le decía que de algún modo todo esto era normal y que debía detenerse, pero su instinto le gritaba todo lo contrario. Salió de la habitación, sin escuchar las quejas de la princesa doctora. Marcy debía estar en algún lugar, no sabía dónde, pero tenía que encontrarla rápido.

Temiendo que su nueva amiga corriera peligro, había decidido llevársela de la mano a la fuerza. Durante el camino se fue encontrando con más guardias y otros sirvientes y a todos los fue noqueando, mucho antes de que estos supieran que estaba pasando. Pese a los gritos insistentes de la princesa, Simon siguió golpeando y evitando a todo a quien veía.

Su huida fue frustrada por alguna especie de soga, que fue elevándolo hasta casi tocar el techo—Muy bien, rey helado, veo que tus días de acosar princesas están lejos de acabar —dijo Jake. Él estaba cansado de tanto esperar y buscar al anciano… o joven— No tienes algo que decirle a la damisela, como una disculpa, por ejemplo.

—Eres… ¡eres un perro que habla! —Exclamó Simon, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Habían muchas cosas que creyó que vería desde la guerra, pero sin duda un perro capas de estirarse, que hable y que camine en dos patas era toda una revelación— Dime ¿vas a lastimarme?

—Jake, déjame hablar con él —intervino la doctora, antes de que Jake pudiera empeorar la situación. Ella había deducido que el rey helado debía tener un ligero ataque de amnesia o algo similar, pero éste le contó algo que le abrió los ojos y le hizo entender porque estaba actuando tan extraño.

Y es que no estaba actuando de manera extraña, es que finalmente estaba actuando con naturalidad. Simon le contó sobre la corona y como ésta fue consumiendo su sanidad mental, haciéndolo prisionero de su voluntad y haciéndolo verse como un anciano, aunque justo ahora él bien podría ser algo peor que un anciano decrepito.

Los flashes que Simon estaba teniendo dentro de su mente no eran más que los pocos recuerdos que la corona le permitió conservar, aunque sentía que había olvidado algo muy importante. Una vez que Simon estuvo al tanto de la situación y supo que ninguno de los guardias o sirvientes lo lastimarían fue calmándose, hasta lograr que Jake lo soltara.

—¡Rey helado, no puedo creerlo! —Todas las personas que se habían reunido para detener a Simon se habían hecho a un lado, mientras hacían una reverencia ante Bonnibel— ¿No puedo dejarte unos momentos solo porque ya estás haciendo de las tuyas?

El castaño miró por unos momentos a su amiga. Ésta asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que Jake lo dejara acercarse a la princesa. Simon se inclino ante Bonnibel y empezó a hablar con respeto y calma— Princesa, sé que está enojada conmigo, se que todos lo están y no los culpo. También sé que les he dado razones para desconfiar de mí palabra, pero —en ese momento dudó si ella le creería, pero en vista que ya no tenía nada que perder, continuo— pero si me permite, quiero contarle una historia. La historia de un pobre hombre tonto, que por su ignorancia y debilidades, lo perdió todo: su cordura, sus amigos y el mundo que alguna vez conoció.

Cuando Simon levantó su cabeza, a la espera de la respuesta de la dulce princesa, pudo ver la duda que había en los ojos de ésta. Ella cerró sus ojos sin poder creer lo que iba a decir— De acuerdo, pero no aquí. Busquemos un lugar como para que podamos hablar tranquilamente ¡Pero sin trucos, rey helado!

—Rey helado no, princesa —corrigió la princesa doctora, ayudando al castaño a levantarse— su nombre es Simon.

* * *

><p><strong>Y sí, es todo por ahora. ¿Qué tanto recuerda Simon? ¿Qué tanto ha olvidado? Bueno, todo depende de que tan generosa me sienta con él, jaja. Nuevamente, no sé como agradecer sus reviews y favoritos. Ha sido bueno saber que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado tanto. ¡Hasta la próxima!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos/as y gracias por seguir mi historia y por dejar sus comentarios. Sé que fue un poco larga la espera pero, para compensarlo, he hecho este capítulos el doble de lo habitual, espero les guste. Ahora:**

**Oni: gracias por tus consejos, creeme que ya tengo preparado un capitulo para Gunter ante la ausencia de su rey. Y sí, de algún modo creó que Simon se llevaría bien con algunas princesas.  
><strong>

**4Meiko4: con lo de Marceline tardará uno dos capítulos más, pero vendrá. Y sí, sé que en el anterior se vio un poco de SimonxDoctora princesa... y creo que habrán más princesas a futuro. Con lo de Flama y Finn, espero poder hacer un buen trabajo ya que antes, mucho antes, pensé en hacer uno con dulce princesa, así que espero poder un buen trabajo con Flama y Finn (una de mis parejas favoritas)**

**Guest: Una de las cosas que más me gusta en un fic, es cuando se conservan las personalidades y los que planeo hacer en el fic.**

**Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Bonnibel había escuchado con atención la historia del hombre frente a ella. Desde el momento en el que compró la corona a un hombre que se veía desesperado por deshacerse de ella, hasta los últimos recuerdos antes de sucumbir a la demencia, en un mundo asediado por la radiación nuclear y seres monstruosos.<p>

Simon miró a la princesa hecha de dulce, así como sus súbditos y fue entendiendo que él debía ser el último o uno de los últimos de su especie. Se encontraba suspendido en el aire gracias a que Jake aun lo mantenía aprisionado, pues la princesa temía que él fuera a hacerle algo a sus súbditos o que quisiera volver a raptarla para obligarla a casarse con él.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba Simon fue recordando todo lo que vivió durante su cautiverio mental, o al menos lo que la corona le había permitido almacenar. Recordaba su castillo en la cima de una montaña helada, con todos sus pingüinos como súbditos y la habitación del pasado. Luego fue recordando la razón por la cual la princesa desconfiaba tanto de él.

Estaban algunos secretos de la nieve y el hielo, pero sin la corona o magia propia, difícilmente podría hacer un hechizo. Estaba Marceline, la niña a la que había salvado durante la guerra nuclear y algunos flashes de ella creciendo hasta ser una adulta. Lo único extraño eran esos dos agujeros en su cuello.

—Princesa —miró la desconfianza en el rostro de la dulce princesa. Sabía que lo siguiente que fuera a decir lo liberaría o lo llevaría a la cárcel— Ahora sabe que todo lo que he hecho fue culpa de la corona. Todas las veces que yo le rapte, a usted y a todas las princesas, esa vez que le quite parte de su rostro para crear mi propia princesa, no fui yo, fue la corona. Le ruego su perdón y una segunda oportunidad.

Simon cerró sus ojos esperando alguna respuesta. La pelirosada no sabía que pensar. Por un lado, él podía estar diciendo la verdad y solamente fue un peón de la corona. Por el otro, pudiera ser que estuviera mintiendo y esperara un momento de descuido para cometer alguna fechoría.

Dulce princesa se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba que hacer. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Justo esa mañana ella sólo quería rejuvenecer, pero ahora se encontraba ante el rey helado y posiblemente un nuevo ataque de demencia.

—Princesa, si me disculpa. Creo que él dice la verdad —intervino la Doctora princesa— hace una hora él y yo estuvimos conversando sobre ciencia. ¡Sobre ciencia! Si él fuera el rey helado no sabría diferenciar un átomo de una molécula o cuantos átomos se necesitan para formar una molécula o ganarme en una competencia de decir la tabla periódica más rápido y sin equivocarse.

—Él es más joven. Es obvio que tiene una mejor memoria —Bonnibel aún no creía que el rey halado había cambiado. No, ella no quería creer que él había cambiado. Nadie podía pasar de ser un loco a un sabio tan rápido— seguramente está tramando algo.

—Mírelo, si él estuviera tramando algo, seguramente sería algo mejor que dejarse capturar y contarnos cuentos—la doctora miró con compasión a Simon— Además, ser más joven no quiere decir que él sea un genio de la noche a la mañana.

—Quiero creerle. Quiero creer que él una buena persona —mintió— Pero todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado mi impide creerle —era verdad.

—Ya lo escuchó. Fue la corona quien nos hizo la vida imposible, no Simon. Usted sabe que hay objetos que pueden lavarnos el cerebro —esta vez Bonnibel no sabía que decir. No quería aceptar que estaba equivocada— Puede confiar en mí. Lo único que él quiere ahora es una segunda oportunidad.

Dulce princesa miró a Jake y asintió para que éste liberara a su prisionero. El castaño no sabía si ahora era completamente libre o si esta bajo prueba. La pelirrosada buscó en un cajón algo que había tomado del rey helado, algo que había hecho que Simon se estremeciera de miedo.

—Creo que hay algo que él quiera de verdad y es esto —Dulce princesa posó entre sus manos la corona que había maldecido a Simon durante años mientras se la acercaba lentamente.

El castaño corrió hacía una de las esquinas de la habitación en un intento desesperado por alejarse de la corona. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas para que la princesa se alejara, pero ella seguía caminando hacía él.

—¡Jake, detenla! —Gritó la doctora.

—Pero la dulce princesa… —El perro no sabía si seguir las órdenes de la doctora o dejar a Bonnibel hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que sea que fuera a decir, fue interrumpido por Doctora.

—Jake, sabes que la princesa no aceptará que está en un error. Acaso no recuerdas el incidente con el rey de Ooo —Y al instante Jake tomó la corona justo a tiempo, pues Simon estaba luchando contra la princesa para que la corona no tocara su cabeza y fuera maldecido otra vez.

Bonnibel estaba por decir algo, pero al instante fue abofeteada por la Doctora princesa. Su orgullo le había impedido ver el rostro del humano y sólo hasta que la situación se había calmado pudo hacerlo. Vio el miedo reflejado en el castaño, quien aún se encontraba en una esquina, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos por si intentaban ponerle la corona otra vez.

Nunca había visto al rey helado tan asustado, aunque más bien el rostro del humano era de un terror extremo. Mientras más lo veía, más sentía una presión en el estomago que le decía una y otra vez "te lo dijeron".

Bonnibel se arrodillo a la altura del humano y lo abrazó para calmarlo. No podía creer que su orgullo le hubiera hecho caer en un error.

— Lo siento —dijo en silencio, a medida que Simon luchaba por no derramar lágrimas de miedo.

Esa misma mañana.

Finn se encontraba contemplando el reino de la princesa Flama, o más bien reina. Nunca podría olvidar el día en el cual él había sido el causante de su ruptura, pero tampoco podía olvidar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Esto ya era algo más que el amor que alguna vez sintió por Dulce princesa, un amor platónico. No se rendiría hasta recuperarla. Pensaba en todas las formas en las cuales él podría hacerlo. Tal vez si se enfrentaba al monstruo más grande que todo Ooo hubiera visto, para demostrar su coraje luchando por su amor o llevarle algún presente.

Pero rápidamente fue rechazando toda idea que se le fuera ocurriendo. Ya antes había intentando demostrar su amor mediante alguna hazaña digna de un héroe, como la vez en la cual la había ayudado a recuperar su reinado del antiguo rey flama.

Las flores posiblemente serían quemadas al momento en que entrara en contacto con las manos de Flama y no creía que ella fuera la clase de chica que gustara de vestir todo tipo de joyas grandes y brillantes. Si tan sólo supiera que regalarle todo sería más fácil.

Había llegado con las manos vacías, pero tal como se lo había imaginado, la princesa no esperaba que él llegue con algún presente. Ambos se encontraban sobre una manta especial, una que no se quemara al contacto con Flama, mientras disfrutaban de un picnic.

Finn no podía apartar la mirada de Flama, ni siquiera por un segundo. Se veía perfecta, como siempre. Ella vestía las mismas ropas que usaba el mismo día en que se habían conocido, en cierta forma, ella quería alejarse del trono tanto como sea posible. Alejarse del estrés que conlleva curar un reino corrupto y decadente por sólo unos minutos.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que volver, curar el mal que causo su padre y llevar a su gente por el buen camino. Sólo esperaba poder hacerlo bien. Pero por ahora, simplemente quería disfrutar un momento de tranquilidad mientras tenía un picnic en las afueras de su reino.

—Veo que te hiciste un nuevo corte de cabello —dijo el rubio, mientras comía unas uvas.

—Creí que un nuevo estilo se vería mejor —y dicho esto las llamas que formaban su cabello empezó a crecer hasta volver a su tamaño habitual— pero creo que así se ve mejor ¿tú qué opinas?

—Creo que te ves bien sin importar como uses el cabello —esto causó un rubor en ambos, pero aún más en Flama.

Ella aún quería ver al rubio sólo como un amigo. Sin embargo, también quería volver a los viejos tiempos, en los que podía tenerlo cerca de él, no como un amigo, sino como novio— no digas cosas raras, Finn —giró su cabeza, esperando que él no notará lo roja que se tornaba su rostro.

Quería seguir con él, pero temía que de hacerlo sucumbiría ante sus emociones y eso era algo que no podía hacer. Por ahora toda su atención tenía que estar puesta sobre su reino— Sólo digo la verdad —esa respuesta la hizo sentir feliz, pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que luchar.

—Es mejor que vuelva —dijo, mientras se levantaba, esperando poder encontrar las fuerzas para despedirse de su amigo— ¿me acompañas hasta mi trono? —Pero sucumbió al deseo de tenerlo tan cerca de ella como sea posible.

Al llegar a la entrada del reino de fuego vio a Pan de canela intentando apartar a dos grupos que estaban peleando entre sí. A la reina sólo le tomó algunos minutos para poder separar a la multitud para que dejaran de golpearse. Algunos de ellos se fueron con la cabeza baja, arrepentidos por su actitud. Otros ocultaban el resentimiento.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el rubio confundido y alerta por si algo más pasaba— ¿acaso volvieron a lavarles el cerebro?

Pan de canela esperó hasta recobrar el aliento antes de responder, mientras veía como los ciudadanos se dispersaron por completo— nuestra reina ha dictado una ley para que todos nos aceptemos, pero ellos siguen sin poder acatar esa orden. Ninguno lo dice, pero hay quienes aún son leales al antiguo rey.

—Entonces vamos a mostrarles lo que les pasa si se oponen a esa ley —Finn chocó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda impaciente por un poco de aventura.

—No es tal fácil —El mayor sonrió ante la actitud característica del rubio, pero esta vez no ayudaría mucho— no podemos ir de uno en uno golpeándolos. Sólo podemos apartarlos y dar el ejemplo.

El fiel soldado se sentó cansado en el suelo. Este era el tercer enfrentamiento que los ciudadanos tenían en la semana y ya había perdido la cuenta del mes. Por buenas que fueran las intenciones que Flama había tenido, eso era algo muy difícil de poder llevar a cabo. Pero sonrió para sus adentros, pues no era imposible.

Mientras que algunos habían intentado dar el ejemplo y ser amigos de todos, otros, al haber pasado años y años bajo el manto de odio del antiguo rey, vieron la ley como un insulto a lo que eran. Pan de canela debía que tener los ojos abiertos, pues temía que si esto siguiera así los ciudadanos se volvieran contra su reina, tal y como había pasado hace un par de meses.

No había terminado de recobrar el aliento cuando una ciudadana llegó para advertirle de un nuevo enfrentamiento. Finn llevó una mano hasta el hombro del soldado para que siguiera descansando mientras él iba a detener el enfrentamiento.

Antes de poder entrar de lleno a los dominios del fuego, ajusto su traje, pues sabía que no duraría mucho si entraba sin protección. Posteriormente siguió a la mujer hasta el lugar donde estaban los alborotadores.

Era un callejón sin salida, en donde dos hombres de fuego estaban peleando entre ellos. Por el bullicio entre las personas que hacían un semicírculo pudo saber que uno de ellos le había prestado un objeto al otro, pero que éste no planeaba devolvérselo. El humano se abrió camino hasta estar frente a los dos peleadores.

—¡Deténganse! —Exclamó Finn, haciendo que los dos hombres pararan de pelear para observarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos no le dieron importancia y volvieron a pelear— ¡he dicho que se detengan!

Finn desenvaino su espada e hizo un rápido corte en medio de los dos peleadores. Ninguno de los dos se movió de donde se estaban, en su lugar sólo sonrieron al mismo tiempo, mientras exclamaban— ¡Ahora! —Y todos en el semicírculo lanzaron una ola de fuego de sus manos en contra de Finn.

Por suerte sus llamas no se comparaban con las de Flama y fácilmente pudo protegerse tras su espada. Agradecía que nunca saliera sin una. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las llamas cesaron, tenían que esperar un momento antes de volver a atacar. Momento que el humano aprovechó para contraatacar.

Sólo bastaron algunos movimientos rápidos y algunos golpes para hacer que cuatro de siete cayeran al suelo, derrotados, los otros tres salieron corriendo al ver la facilidad con que sus compañeros fueron derrotados, aun sin la necesidad de que el humano usara su espada más que para defenderse.

Finn revisó su traje para asegurarse de que no hubiera recibido algún daño sin que se diera cuenta. No había nada por lo que preocuparse, salvo por el hecho de que ahora Pan de canela tendría que estar más atento, pues esta trampa era para él, una trampa de la que tal vez no hubiera podido salir ileso.

El rubio tomó de la camisa a uno de los ciudadanos y le habló fingiendo crueldad en su vos— Escúchame. Tu reina ha dicho que seas bueno con todos, ahora ayuda a tus amigos y no hagan más alboroto.

Con esto, los cuatro salieron corriendo en la misma dirección que sus otros compañeros. Tenía que admirar la paciencia que Canela tenía para poder aguantar esto todas las semanas. Sabiendo que esta no sería la última vez que ellos intentaran hacer una emboscada, decidió seguirlos a donde fueran.

Se mantuvo al margen hasta casi llegar hasta los límites del reino, donde aún había una estatua del rey caído. Con un poco de esfuerzo dos de ellos lograron mover la estatua revelando una especie de pasadizo secreto.

—¡Oh cielos! —Exclamó Finn— cuando Flama vea que atrape a estos chicos de seguro se sorprende.

Era la clase de oportunidad que había estado esperando. Una vez que todo estaba despejado fue corriendo directo hasta la estatua, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Flama cuando vea que había atrapado a más de media docena de malhechores en un solo día. Pero esta debía ser un escondite secreto, debía haber más, debía hasta más de una docena.

Mientras trataba de mover la estatua su mente se debatía por formar un plan para enfrentar a los hombres de fuego y la manera en la que su reina le daría un beso como un premio. Su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de algunas gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo, pero no le importaba, la recompensa lo valía.

Después de un par de minutos, Finn cayó exhausto al suelo, sin haber podido mover el monumento de piedra. Apenas y había recuperado el aliento cuando intentó volver a moverla— ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó a sí mismo, desistiendo. Esto era justo por lo que Flama lo había abandonado en primer lugar.

Estaba actuando de manera impulsiva, creyendo que podía hacer más de lo que estaba a su alcance. Sobrevivió al ataque de siete porque todos atacaron a un solo punto, porque sólo requirió ponerse detrás de su espada para sobrevivir. Y no había derrotado a siete, sólo los ahuyento y dentro del escondite ellos no se darían por vencidos una vez que sepan que han sido descubiertos. No se rendirían por nada hasta, probablemente, matarlo.

Y aunque lograra atraparlos a todos, lo más seguro es que sólo reciba una felicitación o máximo una medalla por parte de la reina. Debía aceptar que necesitaba ayuda, debía volver con refuerzos. Dio media vuelta y fue en dirección al castillo.

Al regresar, una parte de él se sentía feliz de ver como el hermano de la reina Flama y varios de sus hombres arrestaban cerca de una docena de alborotadores. La otra parte simplemente no podía creer que sólo tenía que sentarse y ver como otros hacían todo el trabajo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo el día de hoy —dijo Pan de canela con su habitual sonrisa.

—No me lo agradezcas, fueron ellos quienes hicieron todo el trabajo —el rubio intentó sonreír, pero fue imposible—no puedo creer que haya gente que odie a la reina Flama.

—No la odian Finn —el mayor puso una mano en el hombro del rubio para alentarlo— es sólo que temen el cambio que ella representa. Antes, todo era bajar la cabeza ante el que era más fuerte y ser más fuerte para que todos bajaran la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto crees que les tome aceptarla? —pregunto luego de sorprenderse por lo profundo que Canela podía ser en ocasiones.

—Mucho, me temo —Una vez que todo estaba listo, ambos empezaron a caminar hasta el castillo para dar un reporte a Flama. En el camino, el soldado continuo su conversación con Finn —te ves decepcionado ¿pasó algo?

Finn bajó la cabeza, no sabía si Pan de canela fuera el más indicado para hablar de su problema—es solo que esperaba ser yo quien atrapara a todos esos tipos y…

—Y ganarte el amor de la reina —terminó de decir lo que Finn realmente quería decir— En ocasiones tendrás que aceptar en lugar de esperar, así tendrás menos decepciones.

—¿Qué significa eso? —esta vez tenía curiosidad por las palabras del soldado.

—¿No ves que siempre esperas poder hacer algo grande para ganarte el amor de la reina, cuando lo único que quiere es un amigo? —Pero Finn no pudo entender lo que significaban estas palabras— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que la reina quiere realmente y no en lo que ella pudiera llegar a querer? Cuando aprendas a escucharla, aprenderás a entender… y sabrás darle lo que más quiere.

Estas palabras quedaron grabadas en la cabeza del humano y fue analizándolas durante el resto del camino. Desde siempre, todo se trataba de lo que "él" pudiera hacer por "ella", pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que "ella" realmente esperaba de "él".

Para Flama, ahora que los minutos se habían vuelto horas, ver que Finn se había quedado hasta llegar la tarde fue una sorpresa. Pensaba que él habría ido hace ya mucho, en busca de una nueva aventura.

Una vez que todas sus obligaciones del día habían sido resueltas mantener alguna conversación con él— espero que no te hayas aburrido —dijo— pero no hacía falta que te quedaras hasta ahora. ¿No hay algo más importante que quieras hacer?

—Al contrario —no había ningún otro sitio en el quisiera estar más que con ella— se que lo arruine hace tiempo y estoy agradecido porque me dejaste ser tu amigo. Quiero que sepas que se alguna vez quieres tener un picnic, puedes contar conmigo ¿Qué dices?

La reina Flama no sabía que decir. El haber salido durante unas horas la había ayudado a quitarse el estrés que sentía sobre sus hombros, pero por otro lado, no quería seguir con las insistencias de su amigo por volver, ella tenía un reino ahora, después de todo.

—Escucha, sé que ahora tienes obligaciones —continuo Finn al no tener respuesta alguna— pero quiero que sepas que no tienes porque cargarlo todo tu sola. Sé que no puedo ayudarte a gobernar un reino, pero cuando quieras hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo.

Y era esto por lo que ella no quería dejar de estar a su lado. Porque al final él era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar y que sólo querían su felicidad— ¿Qué me dices de la siguiente semana?

El calabozo era tal y como lo recordaba. Era lúgubre, oscuro y frío. Por desgracia las ropas del rey helado no lo ayudaban en lo absoluto. Sin duda estaría feliz si al menos pudiera tener ropa interior decente.

A través de una ventana él pudo ver las estrellas y un amplio paisaje, un pequeño pueblo y más personas hechas de dulce yendo directo a sus hogares. Sin duda el mundo había cambiado y no tenía idea de lo que haría cuando amaneciera.

—Toc toc —escucho una vos femenina.

—Doctora princesa ¿Qué hace acá? —Preguntó extrañado— no debería estar aquí.

—Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de comida —la doctora mostró una bolsa con algunos sándwiches dentro— no has comido ¿cierto?

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo —aunque su estómago gruñía por el hambre, no debía olvidar que ahora era un prisionero— Si la princesa se entera que le dio de comer a un crimin…

—¿A un amigo al que le debo una apuesta? No lo creo –concluyó— además, ella no es así de mala… es sólo que en ocasiones suele ser un poquito testaruda. Sólo dale una oportunidad.

—soy yo quien debe pedirla, princesa. Por todo lo que he hecho, me sorprende que no me haya dejado en una cámara de torturas —aunque se esforzaba, no podía quitarle la mirada a la comida— no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí. Sé que mañana todo se resolverá y estaré bien mi mismo.

—¡¿estarás bien?! —La doctora no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando— Simon, apenas y conoces este mundo, tu hogar está en la cima de una montaña de hielo y todas las personas que conociste murieron hace muchos siglos —justo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que esto último en verdad lo lastimo— lo siento, yo no…

—lo sé. Por eso no importa lo que me pase. Ahora que soy libre de la corona, puedo aceptar cualquier castigo que se me imponga, aunque justo ahora, mi mayor castigo es seguir con vida —varias lágrimas caían de su rostro a medida que aceptaba que ahora estaba solo en el mundo— no hace falta que se preocupe por mí. Mientras no vuelva a tener esa cosa sobre mi cabeza, seré feliz, aun en esta cárcel.

Ya no había nada más que decir. Introdujo la bolsa en medio de los barrotes y dejó al humano llorar en silencio. Caminó un poco hasta llegar con Bonnibel, quien se había mantenido su distancia para escuchar la conversación de Simon con Doctora princesa.

—¿ahora confía en él? —pregunto la doctora.

Dulce princesa se había mordido el labio inferior. Su última prueba, dejar al rey helado dentro de una de las cárceles a las que tanto odia, resulto en un rotundo fracaso. Rechazó la corona, no opuso resistencia para entrar en la celda, rechazó la comida de una princesa, aunque fueran unos sándwiches.

Esta vez ella no podía negar los hechos. Fue caminando a paso lento hasta llegar hasta Simon. El castaño hizo una reverencia rápida al ver a Dulce princesa. Bonnibel lo observó por unos momentos, esperando ver algún indicio de la demencia del rey helado, pero esta no se presento en ningún momento.

—Rey helado —llamó Bonnibel— aun no puedo confiar en ti y sabes el por qué. ¡Has sido un inmaduro! ¡Echaste a perder todos mis experimentos! ¡Y muchas otras cosas más! Sin mencionar todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Por ello sólo hay una sentencia para ti.

Simon se imaginó toda clase de castigos, torturas y hasta múltiples maneras en las que caminaría a su verdugo. Pero el castigo real fue uno que no se hubiera imaginado.

—Te sentencio a ser mi asistente de laboratorio —la mandíbula del humano cayó tanto como pudo al escuchar esto— tendrás tu propio salario y un lugar dentro de este castillo hasta que hayas saldado tu cuenta por todo lo que has hecho.

Bonnibel liberó a Simon, mientras este prometía hacer todo lo posible por no defraudarla. La Doctora princesa, Jake y todos los vasallos que sabían que Simon era el rey helado habían jurado guardar silencio y jamás revelar que estos dos eran la misma persona. De esta manera, Simon podría empezar una nueva vida sin tener que cargar por los errores del rey helado.

Ahora, mientras el castaño se encontraba dentro de una cama caliente, luego de haber tenido su primer comida digna en años, nuevas lágrimas salían de él, esta vez de felicidad. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido, esperando que en sus sueños pudiera encontrarse con la niña a la que alguna vez juró proteger.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y espero que no los haya dormido de aburrido (lo siento si lo hice!). Cualquier sugerencia, critica o lo que sea es bien <strong>**recibido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos los que siguen mi fic! Sé que tarde Muuucho tiempo en subir un nuevo capítulo (estudios, pero al fin han acabado), así que para compensar la espera he decidido hacer este fic más largo de lo habitual, espero que les guste. Además, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado un review, créanme que me alegra la aceptación que ha tenido mi historia.**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><em>Las nubes cubrían el cielo, haciendo que los rayos del sol apenas llegaran a la tierra. Pero daba igual. Ya no quedaban muchas personas que vieran las ruinas en las que las grandes ciudades se habían convertido. Los edificios ahora no eran más que silenciosos monumentos a una especie que prácticamente yacía extinta, olvidada, todo por las armas que ellos mismo habían creado y usado sin pensar en el daño que estaban haciéndose a sí mismos. <em>

_Ahora las calles ya no estaban infestadas de gente caminando a todas partes. Ya no había autos funcionales, barcos o aviones. ¿Cuántas veces había temido que ese día llegara? ¿Cuántas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que al final todo estaba en su cabeza? Él siempre creyó en la bondad humana, en su habilidad para recapacitar antes de que todo fuera tarde… fue tan crédulo._

_Las nubes negras en el cielo no eran producto del proceso natural por el que pasa el agua, era el resultado de todas las fabricas y plantas de energía nuclear que habían estallado al no haber humanos que las regularan. El suelo apenas y producía arboles, y era digno de llamarlo milagro cuando crecían hasta que producían un fruto._

_Las aguas fueron secándose o congelándose debido al proceso de calentamiento global, el cambio climático a nivel total. Y el aire era pesado y difícil de respirar. En otras circunstancias todo eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para llevarlo a la locura, a querer tomar el camino fácil y dejar todo atrás. Pero él no podía darse el lujo para hacerlo. No porque el ya estaba casi loco, sino porque tenía alguien a quien proteger, una niña que le daba esperanzas de que todo pudiera mejorar y que el caos que lo rodeaba no era más que una pesadilla. Y él sólo estaba esperando a despertar._

_Simon miró como a la lejanía se asomaba una de las últimas hordas de mutantes. Todos ellos, alguna vez humanos, escurrían baba verde de sus bocas y ojos, señal de que estaban hambrientos y deseosos de destruir cualquier forma de vida a sus pasos. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir las vibraciones de la corona, apenas colgando de un hilo atado a su pantalón__— __¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos meses? __—__preguntó el anciano de piel azulada._

—_Que sólo te quedaba un año de cordura __—__el anciano asintió__—__ pero que si usabas esa corona, te quedaría menos__ —el anciano volvió a asentir. La sola idea de que tuviera que volver a ponerse tal objeto asustó a la niña— por favor, no lo hagas. No sabemos si volverás._

_Al fin había podido hablar con la corona y habían llegado a un acuerdo, él le entregaba su cuerpo a cambio de un año de cordura. Siempre y cuando no se pusiera la corona, puesto que reduciría ese tiempo. Además, la corona no corrompería más su mente. Pero no había muchas opciones. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, tenía una niña a la que cuidar y si para lograrlo debía sacrificar su cordura, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Simon sacó de lo que quedaba de su saco una vacuna— ¿Recuerdas que es esto? —la niña asintió— Cuando todo acabe, si crees que ya no queda nada de cordura en mi ¿ya sabes que hacer, sin importar qué?_

_La niña tomó con temor la vacuna. Odiaba todo lo que representaba, odiaba la idea de tenerla entre sus manos y odiaba, tanto como temía, el tener que usarla algún día en el anciano. Simon mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, logrando calmar a la niña frente a él._

—_Debo inyectártela para que caigas en un sueño profundo —antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a salir de los ojos de la niña, Simon la consoló con un abrazo— y luego debó irme, para jamás volver a verte… No es justo ¿Por qué no huimos? Seré una buena niña, lo prometo._

_La pequeña había elevado su mano derecha en señal de que era una promesa solemne entre ella y su amigo y protector._

—_Sé que serás una buena niña. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, no si quiero protegerte. Esas cosas nos han seguido hasta acá y no pararan hasta atraparnos… amenos que alguien los detenga… y sabes que soy el único que puede detenerlos —El anciano le dio la espalda. Los mutantes estaban cada vez más cerca— ahora ve a esconderte._

_Pero ella no quería hacerlo, quería estar con el hombre que la cuido por tanto tiempo. Aunque ellos no eran familiares, él siempre estuvo para ella cuando más le necesitó. Quería, aunque sea una vez, estar a su lado cuando más la necesitara. Tomó a su guardián de la mano, pero este se soltó, sin llegar a dañar físicamente a la niña. Pero sólo físicamente, porque a ella se le partía el alma por dentro el tener que apartarse de su amigo, tal vez para siempre._

_La última imagen que la niña tuvo de su guardián, fue la de él marchando contra la horda de monstruos. Sus frías y azules manos tomaron sin vacilación la corona y fueron llevándola hasta su cabeza. No sabía si ese era el último día que la mente del anciano correspondería a Simon Petricov, pero si la niña se salvaba, si podía alejarla de tanto caos y desolación, se repitió que todo valdría la pena._

* * *

><p>—Hora de levantarse, dormilón —Doctora no quería despertarlo, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Pero ahora Simon trabajaba para Dulce princesa. Y ser el asistente real no era un trabajo al que se debía llegar tarde el primer día.<p>

El castaño tardó unos momentos en incorporarse— ¿Qué horas son? —preguntó desorientado.

—Faltan diez minutos para las once —Doctora princesa hizo un sobreesfuerzo por no reírse al ver la cara de espanto del castaño— sólo bromeo, son las cinco de la mañana. Comerás tu desayuno y luego te medirán tu traje de laboratorio.

El mismo mayordomo del día anterior, Mentita, se asomó por la puerta, intentando no correr con todas sus fuerzas contra el castaño y darle un golpe en la cara. Aunque ahora él estaba en una sola pieza, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo estaba aún doliente por ser lanzado desde la sala de enfermería el día anterior.

Pero la princesa ordenó no lastimar al humano. No le quedó otra opción más que proseguir con sus labores y llevarle el desayuno al asistente real. Miró por unos momentos al castaño, no parecía muy inteligente y aún conservaba el traje del Rey helado, lo cual lo hacía verse aún más tonto. Sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez no duraría ni una semana, o un día, o una hora. Y entonces, sólo entonces, podría sonreír al verlo marcharse tan lejos del castillo como fuera posible.

Que la princesa tuviera que perder incluso una hora de su valioso tiempo era algo imperdonable para el leal mayordomo. Era una mujer muy ocupada, después de todo. Y ya había tenido que aguantar en innumerables ocasiones al rey helado, como para ahora tener que aguantarlo en su versión más joven.

Luego empezó a sentir un ligero remordimiento. El que el humano fuera un cabeza hueca, tal vez cientos de veces más hueca que Finn y Jake juntos, no lo hacía del todo una mala persona. Tal vez le ayudaría a conseguir un trabajo limpiando el castillo o barriendo las calles… cuando él volviera arrastrándose y pidiendo piedad y clemencia.

Mentita fue asomándose poco a poco hasta una mesa de noche para dejar una bandeja con el desayuno del humano. Cuando habló, su vos sonó como si contuviera una amenaza— su desayuno, Rey helado— y tras decir esto salió de la habitación en silencio.

—Lamento lo de ayer —dijo el humano, sintiendo como se le caía la cara de vergüenza por haber arrojado al hombre, o dulce, desde la ventana.

Pero el sirviente no respondió, ni dijo algo, simplemente salió de la habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta.

—No te preocupes, ya se le pasará —dijo Doctora princesa— Ahora come tu desayuno. No hay nada mejor que un par huevos revueltos, algo de café y un poco de pastel para iniciar el día.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que había tenido un desayuno normal? Como Rey helado, tal vez no hace mucho, pero Simon ya había olvidado por completo el sabor de unos huevos revueltos en la mañana, si un pastel era dulce o salado o si el café se servía frio o caliente, además de cómo se siente tocar algo caliente. Por ello miró con curiosidad la comida sobre la mesa de noche.

Tomó la rebanada de pastel entre sus manos y la observó por unos segundos, salado o no, se moría hambre. No podía decir si sabía a fresa, limón o cualquier otro sabor. Pero sí sabía una cosa —¡esta delicioso! —exclamó, mientras saboreaba con felicidad el postre a cada mordida— ya había olvidado lo bien que sabían estas cosas. ¿Cómo se llaman, por cierto?

Durante mucho tiempo, Doctora princesa solo había conocido científicos que sentían una gran fascinación por las cosas extrañas. Incluso en Dulce princesa. Siempre veía una enorme sonrisa en ellos ante grandes descubrimientos. Pero hoy podía ver esa misma sonrisa en un hombre que saboreaba una rebanada de pastel como si se tratase del descubrimiento del siglo.

Solo había algo que no entendía— Sé que aún es muy temprano para hacer preguntas, pero, si no es mucha molestia ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ciencia y no recuerdes como se llaman los pasteles?

En ese momento el humano saboreaba los huevos, tenían un sabor diferente, totalmente opuesto al pastel. Supuso que esa era la diferencia entre dulce y salado— Durante la guerra, la radiación había impedido que crecieran árboles y apenas sobrevivieran algunos animales. Recuerdo que tenía hambre todo el tiempo, pero tenía que alimentar a mi pequeña amiga. Por eso fui olvidando por cuenta propia el sabor de la comida.

El humano se mostró sonriente, ya no le molestaba o dolía al tener que hablar sobre su pasado. Pero para Doctora era muy diferente. Empezaba a odiar cada vez que escuchaba sobre el sufrimiento de su amigo. Por alguna razón, quería abrazarlo para no soltarlo nunca, quería curar esas heridas del pasado ella misma. Agitó su cabeza para alejar esas ideas, sería muy raro que una doctora abrazara a su paciente de esa forma. Pero esa idea seguía ahí, insistiéndole, diciéndole que la sonrisa del castaño era para ocultar todo el dolor que había por dentro. Y que él sufriera empezaba a crearle una inquietud por dentro.

Retuvo esa idea y mostró una sonrisa a medida que sacaba un pañuelo de su bata de laboratorio y empezó a limpiar la cara repleta de pastel del humano.

—Por suerte, los números son totalmente diferentes —prosiguió el castaño— Uno siempre será uno; Dos más dos siempre será cuatro. En mi tiempo libre solía practicar ecuaciones, escribía libros y componía canciones. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener mi mente alejada de todo.

—_Y con todo de seguro te refieres a la corona _—pensó Doctora. Nuevamente no lo entendía. Empezó a despreciar ese objeto, quería destruirlo ella misma si volvía a acercarse a su amigo— Hay tantas cosas que no sabes. Prácticamente has vuelto a nacer.

Finalmente había llegado el café. Sentir el vapor chocando contra su rostro lo hizo sentir una sensación extraña, pero agradable. Intentó beberse todo el líquido al primer sorbo, pero rápidamente lo escupió. Le dolía su lengua y garganta.

—La bebida —alcanzó a decir entre tosidos— creo que intentó morderme.

—No es eso, Simon —luego de un ataque de preocupación, la doctora dijo entre risas— el café se sirve caliente, tienes que soplarlo para que no te queme. Ven, quiero saber si puedo hacer algo con tu lengua.

* * *

><p>Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que Jake no veía a su mejor amigo y hermano sonreír tanto como aquella mañana. Incluso casi había quemado el desayuno y la casa si el perro no hacía algo para evitarlo.<p>

—Así que todo volvió a la normalidad con la princesa Flama, eh, hermanito —dijo el perro, golpeando con un codo al rubio.

—Algo así —dijo con simpleza. Aun no estaba seguro si la próxima reunión contaría como una segunda cita y tampoco estaba listo para poner al día a su hermano sobre su relación con Flama— por cierto ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la princesa? Ayer estaba tan cansado que olvide preguntarte si no hubo complicaciones, como siempre.

Jake sonrió con complicidad mientras decía— Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto. Un súper secreto de estricta confidencialidad —esto último lo dijo inflando su pecho para demostrar que no había nada que el humano pudiera hacer para hacerlo hablar.

—Oh, enserio. Bueno, si fue la princesa quien te pidió guardar el secreto, por mí está bien —Y dicho esto el rubio fue a lavar los platos del desayuno.

Esa sin duda no era la reacción que Jake había esperado de su "bro"— Oh, pero es un secreto que hará que grites un gran "¡¿QUÉ?!" por lo increíble que es —pero Finn no hizo algún gesto o reproche— ¡Vamos, hermanito! ¿No estás curioso por saber cuál es ese secreto?

—Nop —Dijo el rubio, sin detener su trabajo.

—Ni siquiera un poquito, así de chiquitito —Encogió una mano e hizo un ademan con los dedos índice y pulgar. Esta vez Finn empezó a silbar a medida que secaba los platos— ¡Vamos hermanito! Sabes que soy malo para guardar secretos. Necesito contárselo a alguien y tu eres el único al que se lo puedo contar, no hagas que te implore —Imploró el perro, aunque no se había dado cuenta de ello. En su lugar se arrodillo y abrazó una de las piernas de su hermano para que lo escuchara.

Finn no podía creer lo fácil que era molestar a su mejor amigo— Está bien, Esta bien ¿Cuál es ese secreto?

—Ayer fui a ver lo que necesitaba nuestra princesa y entonces me encontré con el Rey helado —Por instinto, Finn estaba por salir directo a la montaña del Rey helado, pensando que había raptado a Dulce princesa, de nuevo, pero Jake lo detuvo— espera, hay más. Entonces él me hizo ayudarlo a probar una súper bañera.

—¿Súper bañera? —Finn preguntó confundido.

—O algo por el estilo, la cosa es que… ¡Dulce princesa esta vieja! —Exclamó el perro.

—¿Vieja? —repitió Finn— ¿Qué quieres decir con vieja?

—¡Vieja! ¡Así como lo oyes! ¡Ella construyó esa "no-sé-qué-cosa" para rejuvenecer! —Si alguien, además de BMO, hubiera pasado fuera de su hogar, sin duda hubiera podido escuchar los gritos de Jake— pero el Rey Helado la usó y rejuveneció, por lo que la princesa tendrá que volver a trabajar en esa cosa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Finn se sentía más intrigado por esto último que por la vejes de Dulce princesa— eso quiere decir que el volvió a ser el de antes, así como el amigo que Marceline nos contó que tuvo.

Jake pensó unos momentos en la historia de Marceline, pero el negó con la cabeza— No lo creó. Ella dijo que su mejor amigo tenía cabello blanco y piel azul. Este tipo no tenía canas y tenía otro color de piel.

—¿No lo ves? Si el Rey helado rejuveneció, pudo volver mucho antes de cuando se puso la corona —luego los ojos del humano se llenaron de un brillo— cuando Marceline se entere irá volando al dulce reino con tal de ver a su amigo.

—Y cuando se enteré de todo lo que Dulce princesa le ha hecho… ¡Uy! creó que tendremos que luchar contra Marceline para salvarle la vida a nuestra princesa —el humano miró extrañado a su amigo, no podía imaginarse a la princesa más dulce en todo Ooo lastimando a alguien— Sí, le hizo tener un duro primer día. Casi le vuelve a poner la corona en su cabeza, porque ahora que creo que ya no está tan loco. Lo envió a la cárcel, creo que le dio un sándwich como desayuno, almuerzo y cena y finalmente lo tiene trabajando para ella… Pero tienes razón. Hay que contárselo a Marceline ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

Todos los habitantes del dulce reino veían con horror como Marceline volaba tan alto como podía. Lo peor era que ella tenía a Bonnibel de los hombros. Le dio un gusto saber que su amigo había vuelto, pero nunca podría perdonar a quien hozara lastimarlo y eso incluía a la princesa del dulce reino.

Desde el techo del castillo, Mentita intentaba convencer a la reina vampira de soltar a su princesa con un altoparlante, pero aunque su vos llegara hasta la vampira, ésta no desistía. Simon también intentó calmarla. Esto había logrado que la rabia casi infinita que Marceline sentía fuera apaciguándose. Oír su vos era reconfortante. Miró el rostro de su víctima, le gustaba ver como el miedo se podía ver fácilmente en ella. Pensó en soltarla y atraparla momentos antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero decidió no hacerlo. El mensaje ya había sido dado y Bonnibel nunca volvería a lastimar dos veces más a Simon… porque la siguiente sería definitivamente la última.

La vampira miró en todas direcciones para encontrar un buen lugar donde bajar a la rosada, sin que los guardias intentaran arrestarla o criticarla por su comportamiento. Una vez que lo encontró fue descendiendo sin apuros.

—**¡Bien, cuando bajes tendrás muchos problemas!** —Exclamó un guardia desde su parlante— ¡**nuestra princesa no te ha hecho nada para que la amenaces de esa manera!**

En eso Jake le quitó al guardia su parlante y le habló a Marceline— ¡**Cierto, lo único que hizo fue semi torturar, matar de hambre y esclavizar a tu amigo!… ¡Marceline, espera, creo que Mentita se refería a soltar a la princesa a centímetros del suelo, no a más de quinientos metros! —**En eso todas las miradas fueron bajando hasta el suelo, justo donde Bonnibel había caído.

—No se preocupen —dijo un médico— si encontramos casi todas las piezas, podremos traerla devuelta.

—¿Quién se anima a una competencia? —preguntó Jake, mientras que todos tenían una cara de espanto y horror por lo que habían presenciado— ¿Por qué esas caras largas? el que encuentre más piezas gana… en sus marcas… listos…

—Jake, no creo que debamos decirle a Marceline —Finn aún tenía el horror reflejado en su rostro por lo que había imaginado— El Rey helado era tan amigo de ella, como tú de mí. Si alguien te hiciera daño, no estoy seguro de hasta donde llegaría para que no volvieran a hacerlo. Lo mejor será ir a paso lento y hablar primero con el Rey helado.

* * *

><p>Simon finalmente se veía como lo que era; un científico graduado de una de las mejores universidades de su época. Incluso el sastre decía que parecía que el humano hubiera nacido para llevar consigo la bata del laboratorio todo el tiempo. Hubiera preferido poder tener unos lentes consigo, pero sentía que ya habían hecho mucho por él al darle un lugar donde vivir, comida y ropa. Además, con el tiempo ya daba igual si tenía o no lentes, él podía ver igual de bien. Los usaba porque sentía que era una especie de accesorio indispensable.<p>

Una parte suyo se sentía orgulloso de poder escuchar las palabras del sastre. Había estudiado muy duro para poder saber todo lo que sabe. Pero durante mucho tiempo fue llamado loco por la mayoría de sus compañeros de laboratorio, debido a todas las investigaciones que intentó realizar. Perseguido por el ejército para crear toda clase de armas a nivel celular, antes de que todos murieran por las bombas nucleares. Temía que su ciencia fuera usada para tomar vidas inocentes. Pero ahora todo era diferente, al fin podía volver a llamarse científico con orgullo y no como un monstruo capaz de crear toda clase de armas.

Miró con asombro el laboratorio de Dulce princesa. La pizarra llena de formulas, tan complejas para muchos, pero tan claras para él. Los recipientes químicos con nombres y múltiples compuestos químicos y las distintas clases de maquinarias. No podía creer que había visitado ese lugar tantas veces, cuando era manipulado por la corona, y nunca le había dado el respeto que se merecía.

—Lindo ¿no te parece? —Bonnibel habló con orgullo, pues su laboratorio era la cuna de los mejores inventos de todo Ooo. También de los más grandes accidentes en todo Ooo, pero no dejó que eso le quitara el merito a sus mejores creaciones.

—Es perfecto —El humano hizo un sobreesfuerzo por no exaltarse. Apenas y podía mantenerse en un sólo lugar, pensando en todos los experimentos que podría llevar a cabo— ¿Qué es lo quiere que haga?

—Como aún estas bajo prueba, quiero que me muestres lo mejor que puedes hacer —Antes de que Simon pudiera decir algo, Bonnibel prosiguió— Sí, eso significa que puedes usar mi laboratorio como quieras.

Esas palabras eran como música para sus oídos. Sin perder tiempo, tomó su libreta y un bolígrafo y empezó a realizar cálculos, tan rápidos, como exactos. Quería que su primera labor como asistente dejara satisfecha a su superior… pero todo era tan simple.

Era un buen laboratorio, pero necesitaría más objetos, más químicos y otros materiales para realizar algún experimento que él deseara. Algo que valiera la pena el mejor de los esfuerzos. Pronto estaba frente a una pizarra con múltiples ecuaciones. Intentó borrar algunos números y líneas, pero fue detenido antes de siquiera poder hacer algo.

—¡Alto! —Exclamó Dulce princesa— esa es una de mis mejores creaciones, no la toques.

—Pero princesa, si me lo permite —Simon esperó a que la princesa mostrara su aprobación para que continuara. Cuando la obtuvo, prosiguió— Esta ecuación es un peligro para su gente. Es urgente que borre algunos números.

—¿¡Peligro!? ¿¡Urgente!? —Nunca creyó que algún día el hombre más tonto que jamás haya conocido terminaría por querer corregirle. Se sintió ofendida en más de una manera— Rey helado, explícate.

El castaño no le tomó importancia al hecho de que la princesa siguiera llamándole "Rey helado" cuando estaban solos o con aquellos que supieran la verdad sobre él y comenzó formular una ecuación. A palabras, le hubiera tomado varios minutos explicarle a su superior el por qué esa ecuación era un peligro, así que recurrió a su libreta de notas.

—Vera, princesa. En teoría esta es la composición de su cuerpo —El castaño le mostró a la pelirosada una hoja con su composición física, ella asintió— ahora agréguele esto —esta vez la nota mostraba las fases de "envejeciendo" que tienen la mayoría de los dulces. Bonnibel empezaba a temer a donde iba a parar todo eso— divídalo por la ecuación que usted ha creado y multiplíquela con la compatibilidad que presenta la formula, reste el factor de tiempo y vida y agregue nuevamente su composición física y tendremos…

—Mi muerte —concluyó la rosada, apenas en un susurro.

En resumen: El cuerpo de Bonnibel, si hubiera utilizado su fórmula para rejuvenecer, hubiera muerto. Simon había vuelto a ser joven porque, sin saberlo, tenía más de mil años de vida y su masa atómica era "compatible" con la formula, puesto que un par de décadas más y él también hubiera muerto. Por ello logró sobrevivir a la formula y volver a una edad en la que ya no dependía de la corona. Si antes tenía unos veinticuatro años, ahora debía tener veinte o veintiuno. Pero el cuerpo de Bonnibel, un cuerpo menos compatible con la fórmula, hubiera pasado de ser una "cuarentona" a adulta, luego una adolecente, niña, bebé y finalmente hubiera desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido o nacido.

La princesa cayó al suelo de rodillas. Nuevamente el trabajar horas extra y el sobreesfuerzo le habían hecho perder la razón y pasó por alto lo más importan: si sobreviviría a su creación. Para colmo, le tomaría semanas o meses poder encontrar la ecuación que la devolvería a una edad más joven, sin que la formula la mate en el proceso. El tiempo no era lo importante, o que siguiera envejeciendo. Lo que le molestaba era cuando fallaba, aunque sea un poco, en sus experimentos.

—Ahora, si agrego un par de cambios —Simon esperó una nueva confirmación para seguir hablando. Aunque ya no quería escuchar más malas noticias, Bonnibel permitió que el castaño dijera lo que tenía decirle, por más dolorosa que fuera— puedo hacer que la formula sea compatible con la masa atómica de un ciudadano del dulce reino. He tomado al sastre que hizo mi bata de laboratorio como ejemplo.

¿Compatible? Un hombre hecho literalmente de pan ¿compatible? Bonnibel no podía creer que la compatibilidad estuviera terminada en menos de una hora. Pero así era. La nueva fórmula que Simon le presentaba a Bonnibel funcionaría. Por supuesto, sólo si el sastre tuviera más de quinientos años, cosa que no era así. Pero la formula ahora era compatible y eso ya era todo un avance.

—Rey helado, ¿puedes hacerla compatible conmigo? —su vos sonó más como una orden que como pregunta, pero esto no molestó a Simon, quien tardó un par de minutos en hacer la compatibilidad con su superior— ¡Eres un genio! Espera… Rey helado ¿eres un genio?

—No me considero como tal, yo sólo lo hice compatible —el castaño señaló con la mirada la formula de rejuvenecimiento escrita en la pizarra— la verdadera genio es usted, princesa. A mí me hubiera tomado años, décadas o hasta siglos poder encontrar estas ecuaciones.

Dulce princesa no sabía si el castaño era modesto con sus palabras o sólo intentaba sonar como un presumido. Pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Tenía solo una semana para que las canas en su cabeza empezaran a notarse y las cremas apenas y escondían las primeras arrugas en su rostro. Si debía actuar, debía hacerlo rápido.

—Rey helado ¿Puedes ayudarme a crear la formula? —Nuevamente sonaba como una orden, a lo que él asintió con gusto.

Simon no sabía porque la princesa quisiera algo tan letal como un rejuvenecedor, pero si con eso ayudaba a pagar su deuda con la princesa, no pondría objeción. Ambos empezaron a trabajar duramente dentro del laboratorio. Al principio, Bonnibel se sentía extraña al tener a un ayudante. No porque él fue el Rey helado, sino porque rara vez tenía a alguien a su lado. Siempre le gustaba trabajar ella sola porque no conocía a ningún otro científico que se acercara a su intelecto o manera de pensar. Pero el moreno era diferente. Era como si ambos tuvieran la misma mente.

Cada vez que ella hubiera tenido que detenerse para hacer una combinación de tubos, calentar algún químico o realizar alguna otra tarea, él ya estaba haciendo eso. En más de una ocasión ambos estaban trabajando en conjunto en una sola tarea. De haber sabido lo fácil que podía llegar a ser trabajar con alguien, lo hubiera hecho hace años… ¿pero era eso posible? Habría alguna otra mente haya afuera que pudiera trabajar como el Rey helado lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

No lo sabía. Nunca había tenido esa química con alguien.

—Ahora sólo resta esperar a que repose diez horas —dijo Bonnibel. Ambos habían creado un líquido que brillaba con los colores de un arcoíris.

Simon miró a través de una ventana, el sol casi se pone. Amaba ese momento en el cual se daba cuenta de que había trabajado todo el día sin percatarse de lo tarde que se hacía. Y por la expresión de su superior, ella también amaba esa misma sensación. Estiro su cuerpo, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo tronaba por mantenerlo rígido tanto tiempo.

—Muero de hambre ¿Qué tal un almuerzo… o cena? —Por pena, Simon estuvo por negarse y se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio a cuidar el recipiente. Bonnibel se había dado cuenta de ello, así que habló manteniendo la misma postura con la que le había hablado todo el día— Rey helado, creo que ya va siendo hora de cerrar el laboratorio. Lo mejor será salgamos y continuemos mañana.

A la salida se encontraba la Doctora princesa, golpeando constantemente el suelo con un pie. Como la doctora encargada de cuidar la salud de la princesa, le molestaba que habitualmente se saltara algunas comidas con tal de seguir con sus experimentos. Pero esta vez tenía una razón para estar afuera del laboratorio. Frunció el ceño a medida que se acercaba a su paciente y lo tomaba de la oreja, pues le había prometido que no se saltaría ninguna de las comidas o se sobre esforzaría trabajando. Promesa que había roto al saltarse el almuerzo y trabajar casi doce horas.

Y Doctora conocía a Dulce princesa lo suficiente como para saber que si salían a esa hora era porque había ocurrido algo que les había impedido proseguir con sus investigaciones o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo dentro del laboratorio. La rosaba se hubiera reído entre dientes al verlo ser regañado como un niño, de no ser porque una gran parte de ella aún lo veía como un cabeza hueca. Sin más opciones que esperar hasta que la formula reposara, ordenó que prepararan una mesa para que ella y Doctora princesa comieran.

Justo cuando Simon sentía que estaba por librarse de los regaños de su amiga, ésta sugirió invitarlo a comer con las princesas. Quería asegurarse de que el humano no se saltara la cena. Bonnibel estuvo por objetar en contra de esta idea. Pero recapacito. Simon empezaba a demostrar que no era el tonto que ella creía que era y veía sus logros recientes como golpes de suerte o conocimientos básicos de ciencia. Él mismo lo había dicho, él solo había hecho compatible la formula. A sus ojos eso no era suficiente para mostrar su valía.

* * *

><p>Sus nervios empezaban a traicionarlo, haciendo que las primeras gotas de sudor aparecieran sobre su frente. Si alguna alguien le hubiera dicho, con la mayor seriedad posible, que algún estaría comiendo en la misma mesa que dos princesas, él seguramente se hubiera reído. Pero ahí estaba él, al lado de Dulce princesa y Doctora princesa. Su mirada ahora se fijaba en los cubiertos, había por lo menos cuatro por cada uno de ellos afilado al lado de un plato de pollo y ensalada.<p>

Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa por no haber estudiado nunca clases de etiqueta. Se había saltado el almuerzo, por lo que rogaba para que su estómago no gruñera. Quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa con todas sus fuerzas por no aprender nunca a cómo usar los cubiertos. Y el olor de la comida no estaba ayudando.

—No te estreses —dijo Doctora— cuando arreglan la mesa siempre ponen más cubiertos de los necesarios.

—Pero nosotras nunca seguimos esas reglas de etiqueta —Bonnibel miró con complicidad a Doctora princesa, siempre les gustaba ver como sus invitados se rompían la cabeza al no saber que cubiertos usar— Rey helado puedes usar cualquier cubierto que quieras.

—Simon, princesa, su nombre es Simon —corrigió la doctora— Pensé que un día sería más que suficiente para que al menos lo llamara por su nombre.

—Se necesita más de un día para enmendar los errores del pasado ¿No es así, Rey helado? —el castaño asintió, pues eso era justo en lo que él pensaba— ¿Ves? Además, él solo es un científico a nivel celular y… ¿Qué otra cosa sabes?

—Se otra clase de ciencias —Empezó a enumeras sus conocimientos con los dedos— Sé de Física, Astronómica, Psicológica, Ciencia Ambiental, Nuclear, Dimensional y Medica —hubiera enumerado más, que no en esos momentos no recordaba el nombre de todo lo que había estudiado por décadas.

—Creo que eso nos hace compañeros de trabajo —Doctora sonrió, sólo conocía al menos tres de esas y sabía lo difícil que era el tener que estudiar sobre esas cosas.

El tenedor de Bonnibel cayó al suelo. Su boca estaba abierta a más no poder y, finalmente, toda su atención estaba en el castaño. Simon estaba por excusarse, en caso de que hubiera dicho algo malo o si sus conocimientos eran menores a los requeridos, pero la princesa habló primero— Repite eso —Ahora era Doctora princesa quien estaba preocupada porque algo malo le fuera a pasar al castaño— Dijiste que estabas estudiando sobre ciencias Dimensionales ¿verdad?

Sentía un nudo en el cuello. Creía que el estudio de dimensiones alternas al fin había sido aceptada como una ciencia no ficticia. Pero esto no era su tiempo. Tenía miedo de estar en esa mesa— Vera, he descubierto y visto que existen realidades alternas al nuestro y…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Bonnibel— Le he explicado a casi todo el mundo que el viaje entre dimensiones es posible y que podemos viaj… Espera, dijiste que "viste otras dimensiones" —el castaño asintió sin saber si debía sentir miedo o no— Rey helado, debemos ir al laboratorio ahora. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre viajes entre dimensiones.

Antes de que Simon pudiera levantarse, la Doctora princesa chocó sus manos contra la mesa— Ni pensarlo. Creo que mi paciente ya ha trabajado duro por un día y ni siquiera ha probado su cena.

—Rey helado: come tu cena y ve a dormir. Te veo dentro de una hora —las palabras de Dulce princesa sólo hicieron que la doctora la mirara con cara de "por supuesto que no", mientras amenazaba a Simon de darle ella misma la comida en la boca si no dejaba de comer como si no hubiera un mañana —Doctora, usted no entiende. Este puede ser el descubrimiento del sigo y…

—Y cada segundo perdido puede ser fatal para la historia de la ciencia. Sí, lo sé. Llevo contándolas unas —Doctora sacó un papel con el numero "115" en el— ciento dieciséis veces. Las dimensiones y esas cosas estarán donde sea que estén mañana, así que tendrá que esperar hasta _Mañana. _Y Simon, juro que si vuelves a atragantarte con la ensalada, seré yo quien te de comer durante una semana ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —dijeron los regañados al unísono.

—Princesas, si es posible ¿Puedo ir a la montaña helada? —preguntó el humano— Tengo un aparato y coordenadas que pueden ayudarnos con los viajes entre dimensiones.

Pero nuevamente fue doctora objeto que no debía poner en peligro su salud por muy poco que fuera. Incluso señalo las ojeras en los ojos de Dulce princesa, que bien podrían ser confundidas con las marcas de una persona de la tercera edad. Esto hizo que Bonnibel se pusiera a la defensiva, no podía permitir que nadie supiera de su más humillante secreto, no mientras no pudiera usar su fórmula de rejuvenecimiento. Se calmó y terminó de comer en un incómodo silencio. Era verdad, los viajes entre dimensiones podía esperar. Por ahora tenía que concentrar toda su mente y la del Rey helado para acabar la formula y luego podría ir directo a los viajes entre dimensiones.

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO PERDER MI TIEMPO OTRA VEZ! — No sólo había tenido una pésima gira, practicado con una nueva banda, que ya de por sí eran horrible, sino que había tenido que ir directo hasta la montaña helada para practicar con Simon, pues para Marceline el Rey helado siempre sería Simon, pero él no estaba. Para colmo toda su legión de pingüinos se encontraba de mal humor.

Si ya de por sí el viaje era como la gota que derramó el vaso, el tener que aguantar los gritos inentendibles de los pingüinos, verlos romper y botar todo a su paso. Pero estaba bien, ella también empezó a patear, romper y tirar cosas. Era como una niña a la que no le hacían caso y sólo quería llamar la atención de alguien. No importaba, ella había tenido una mala semana y no sería la única que tuviera el humor por los suelos. Tomó las notas que ella y Simon habían compuesto durante días para llamar la atención de alguna princesa, cosa que aunque sabía que nunca pasaría, era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.

Todos los pingüinos se agruparon alrededor de la vampira. Sus gritos indicaban con facilidad que querían que esas notas fueran destruidas. Marceline dio un grito al momento de romperlas, mientras que los súbditos del Rey helado prácticamente bailaban en los restos de las notas. La pelinegra se recostó en un sofá, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con eso último. Ya se disculparía luego— ¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó a uno de los pingüinos, sin importarle si la entendía o no— ¿crees que esto le ayudará a que me recuerde? —el pingüino sólo hizo un sonido y se fue caminando— sí, eso pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>Como han podido notar, algo que me gusta mantener en este fic es la personalidad de los personajes y con Bonnibel es casi una excepción. Para quienes siguen la serie sabrán que los escritores se pasaron "un poco" con su testarudez y otras cosas. Por ello he decidido mantener su personalidad de la temporada pasada (de ahí que simplemente se dirija a Simon por el nombre de "Rey helado", pero sin llegar a mantenerlo a prueba dejándolo siempre tras las rejas).<strong>

****Así es. El reencuentro entre Simon y Marceline ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo y créanme que tengo como tarea hacer de ese reencuentro algo que ninguno de los pueda olvidar.****

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
